Nintendo franchises
The following is a list of Nintendo's franchises. Series owned by Nintendo *''1080°'' *''Adventures of Lolo'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Art Academy'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Battle Clash'' *''bit Generations/ Art Style'' *''BOXBOY'' *''Brain Age'' *''Big Brain Academy'' * Card Hero *''Chibi-Robo'' *''Clubhouse Games'' *''Color TV Game'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' *''Densetsu no Starfy'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western'' *''Donkey Kong'' **''Donkey Kong Country'' **''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' **''Donkey Konga'' **''DK: King of Swing'' * Doshin the Giant *''Eggerland'' *''EarthBound/Mother'' *''Electroplankton'' * Endless Ocean *''Excite'' ** ''Excite Truck'' ** Excitebots * Famicom Detective Club *''Fire Emblem'' **''Fire Emblem Warriors'' **''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' *''Fluidity '' *''Fossil Fighters'' *''F-1 Race'' *''F-Zero'' *''Game & Watch'' *''Glory of Heracles'' *''Golden Sun'' * Hotel Dusk *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby'' *''Kururin'' *''Magical Starsign'' *''Magnetica'' *''Mario'' **''Mario Kart'' **''Mario Party '' **''Mario Tennis'' **''Mario Strikers'' **''Mario Golf'' **''Paper Mario'' ** Mario & Luigi **''Luigi's Mansion'' ** Dr. Mario ** Mario Paint ** Mario's Baseball ** Mario Sports Mix ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games ** New Super Mario Bros. *''Master of Illusion'' *''Metroid'' ** Metroid Prime '' * ''NES Remix * Nintendogs * Nintendo Labo * Nintendo Wars **''Advance Wars '' **''Battalion Wars '' * Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan / Elite Beat Agents * Panel de Pon/ Puzzle League * Picross * PictureBook Games *''Pikmin'' * Pilotwings * Play Action Football * Pokémon/Pocket Monsters ** Pokémon Colosseum ** Pokémon Conquest ** Pokémon Mystery Dungeon ** Pokémon Pinball ** Pokémon Rumble ** Pokémon Snap ** Pokémon Stadium ** Pokémon Trozei ** PokéPark ** Pokkén Tournament * Polarium * Pushmo * Punch-Out!! ** ''Arm Wrestling'' * Rhythm Heaven * R.O.B. * Satella Walker * Shaberu! DS Oryouri NAVI * Sin & Punishment * Splatoon * Star Fox * StarTropics *''Steel Diver '' *''Style Savvy '' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Hyrule Warriors'' **''Tingle'' *''Tomodachi '' *''Trace Memory'' *''Wario'' **''Wario Land '' **''WarioWare'' *''Wave Race'' *''Wii'' ** Wii Chess ** Wii Fit ** Wii Karaoke U ** Wii Play ** ''Wii Party'' ** ''Wii Sports'' * Wrecking Crew * ''X'' * Xenoblade * Yakuman *''Yoshi'' ** Yoshi's Safari Single Entry * 1-2-Switch * 100 Classic Books * Active Health with Carol Vorderman * A Kappa's Trail * Alleyway '' * [[Alcahest|''Alcahest]] * Ando Kensaku * AquaSpace * AR Games * ARMS * ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat * Aura-Aura Climber '' * ''Battle Shark * Block Fever * Bonsai Barber * Calciobit * Captain Rainbow * Chosoju Mecha MG * ''Clu Clu Land'' * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. * Crosswords Plus * CrossworDS * Computer Othello * Cubivore * Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen * Devil World * DS Uranai Seikatsu * Disaster: Day of Crisis * Dragalia Lost * Drill Dozer * Duck Hunt * [[English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!|''English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!]] * ''Eternal Darkness * Ever Oasis * EVR Race * Face Raiders * Face Training: Facial exercises to strengthen and relax from Fumiko Inudo * Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori * Fantasy Life * ''Flametail'' * Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day * FlingSmash * Freakyforms * For the Frog the Bell Tolls * Galactic Pinball * Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary * Geist * GiFTPiA * Gomoku Narabe Renju * Gumshoe * HarmoKnight * Head On N * ''HeliFire'' * Hogan`s Alley * Ice Climber * Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 * Jet Impulse * Joy Mech Fight * Kanshū Nippon Jōshikiryoku Kentei Kyōkai: Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Jōshikiryoku Training DS * Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics * Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Slugfest * Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu * Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu! * Kurikin: Nano Island Story * Line Attack Heroes * Link 'n' Launch * Looksley's Line Up * Maboshi's Arcade * ''Mach Rider'' * Magnetica * Make 10: A Journey of Numbers * Mawashite Tsunageru Touch Panic * Metal Torrent * Meteos * ''Miitopia'' * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV * Mischief Makers/Yuke Yuke!! Trouble Makers * Mobile Golf * ''Mole Mania'' * ''Monkey Magic'' * Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki Highschool * Napoleon * Nazo no Murasame-jō * Nester's Funky Bowling * ''Nintendoji'' * Nintendo Land * ''Number Battle'' * Odama * Pandora's Tower * Pinball * Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon * Photo Dojo * Project Hacker: Kakusei * ''Radar Scope'' * ''Radar Mission'' * Rakubiki Jiten DS * Red Alarm * Rock N' Roll Climber *''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball'' * Satella Q *''Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival'' *''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword '' *''Sennen Kazoku'' * ''Sheriff'' * ''Shin Onigashima'' * Short Order + Eggsplode * SiNG Party * Sky Hawk * Sky Skipper * Slide Adventure MAGKID * ''Snapdots'' * Snipperclips - Cut it out, together! * Snowpack Park * Solar Striker * Soma Bringer * ''Space Fever'' * Space Firebird * Space Launcher * Spin Six * [[Spotto!|''Spotto!]] * ''Starship Defense * Stunt Race FX * Super Scope 6 * Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido * Sutte Hakkun * Suujin Taisen * Tabi no Yubisashi Kaiwachou DS * Takt of Magic * ''Tank Troopers'' * Teleroboxer * Tennis * Test Driver * The Last Story * The Wonderful 101 * theta * Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de... * Tokyo Crash Mobs * Top Rank Tennis * To the Earth * Tomato Adventure * Touch Solitaire * Tin Star * True Swing Golf * Uniracers * Urban Champion * Vegas Stakes * Vertical Force * Warlocked * Wild Gunman * ''You, Me, & the Cubes'' * Yūyūki * Zangeki no Reginleiv * Zekkyō Senshi Sakeburein Nintendo owns parts of the content, but does not own the franchise. Games which generally Nintendo developed or co-developed, but the trademarks from the franchise belong to another company. This means that some part of the content belongs to Nintendo, as the case of music from GB Tetris, or even characters such as Dr. Wright from SimCity. Both of these examples reappear in the Super Smash Bros. series, which means that Nintendo considers this part of content from its creations. Another more complex example is the Bayonetta series. Nintendo owns all content after the first game as well as the Japanese dub of said first game and has exclusive publishing rights on all these games as well. This is due to Nintendo being the company who funded the rest of the series after Sega, the original owner of the franchise, refused to fund and publish another Bayonetta game. * Bayonetta 2 * Bayonetta 3 * Culdcept * ''Daemon X Machina'' * Devil's Third * Fatal Frame * ''Lego City: Undercover'' *''SimCity'' * ''Tetris'' es:Franquicias de Nintendo Category: Lists *